journeystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten
Forgotten is the fifteenth chapter of Journey. Chapter Fifteen: Forgotten The group had moved from the base of the stairs over to a table in the corner where they sat at. They all stared at the strange girl, who was blushing rapidly because of all the focus on her. Akio had an ice pack rested against his head from where the girl had kicked him and Hotaru’s disfigured face was starting to recover. The air around the table had quickly grown uncomfortable in the silence as no one knew what to ask…until Tsuyoshi couldn’t take it anymore. “So who are,” Tsuyoshi blurted out? The girl tilted her head in confusion. “I said I was Hotaru’s best buddy.” Hotaru looked at the girl while trying to mask his confusion. He was certain that he had no idea who this girl was…but she had known his name as well has she seemed very certain that they had met before. “So Hotaru how about you introduce us to your friend,” Akio suggested. “Wha…um…her name is…” Hotaru shifted in his seat as he avoids answering the question. “My name is Miku,” the girl answered. “Well it’s nice to meet you Miku,” Satoru said. “I’m Hotaru’s brother and my name is…” “Satoru,” Miku said which caught the group by surprise. “How did you know my name,” Satoru wondered? “I have to know my best friend’s brothers name silly.” “That’s true,” Izumi agreed. “But, Miku where did you meet Hotaru?” Miku scratched her head. “It was a secret place. Mrs. Azumi introduced us.” There was a thud as Hotaru quickly stood up from his chair causing it to collapse to the floor. “You met our mom,” Hotaru asked while unaware that his hands started smoking? “Where is she,” he asked in a deathly whisper? Satoru blinked. “Mom,” he asked in a small voice. “I was told that she was gone,” Miku said looking nervous at Hotaru’s rage. “Um…I need to go for a bathroom break.” She got up from the table and excused herself. “Be right back buddy,” she happily said as she navigated her way to the public restrooms. The group looked over at Hotaru, who was staring off into space. “Something isn’t right with that girl,” Tsuyoshi noted. “Shall we get a move on before she returns?” “No,” Hotaru whispered. “We’re going to take her with us.” “Seriously,” Akio questioned? “What’s the point of taking another brat with us when we can barely take care of Tsuyoshi?” “I’m right here you know!” Izumi looked cautiously at the brothers as she saw the two trying to hide their emotions. Satoru answered Akio by saying, “She knew our mom as well as our names.” “So there’s a chance that she can lead us to where our mom is located,” Hotaru added, with a dark look in his eyes. “Hotaru,” Izumi calmly said, placing her hand on his hand. “We will take Miku with us…just please don’t do anything rash?” “I can’t make any promises…but I’ll try my best,” Hotaru responded as Miku rejoined them. The group awkwardly made their way towards the Command center, which was located in the heart of the capital. Miku insisted on holding Hotaru’s hands, causing him to blush furiously as Akio and Tsuyoshi snickered behind them. Izumi leaned over and asked Satoru, “What’s your opinion on Miku?” “Something is clearly wrong with her,” he simply said. “But if she leads us to mom then I will tolerate having her around.” Hotaru looked back and asked quickly, “How close are we to that guy Rex’s place anyway? Please tell me that we’re almost there.” “I think we may have taken a wrong turn and we should double back,” Akio teased. Hotaru shot daggers at him as Miku hummed innocently. “But seriously we’re almost there, Satoru informed as he pointed ahead. They could see the Command Center which looked like a giant metallic fortress. Miku blinked as she took a closer look at the building and started to cry madly. “What’s wrong Miku,” Izumi asked as she quickly ran to the girl’s side? “Bad place! That’s a very bad place,” Miku screamed as tears poured down her face. “I get that Politian’s aren’t the greatest people but I’m sure this place isn’t that bad,” Izumi soothingly said. “I can’t go there,” Miku insisted as she clutched her arms. “…Tsuyoshi how about you go get some ice cream with Miku,” Hotaru ordered as he handed some coins over to Tsuyoshi. “What? Um…come one Miku let’s go get some ice cream,” Tsuyoshi said as he took Miku’s free hand. In response to this, Miku grabbed his hand and flipped Tsuyoshi over onto his back. “No one is allowed to touch me,” Miku squeak as Tsuyoshi lay groaning on the ground. “Damn that girl has some moves,” Akio noted with satisfaction. “Miku can you please hang out with Tsuyoshi for a little while,” Hotaru pleaded. “For you best buddy, I’ll do anything,” Miku cheerfully said as she grabbed Tsuyoshi by the legs and dragged him away. “And now onto business,” Satoru said as the four returned to approaching the Command Center. “I’m sorry but Colonel Rex isn’t seeing anyone today,” a blue haired girl appearing about 14 informed the four friends. “May I ask if you come back at another time?” The group had made their way inside and after a slight search they found Rex’s office, but they were prevented from entering from what appeared to be Rex’s bodyguard. “Please can you inform him that Izumi is here to speak with him,” Izumi pleaded. “He knows who I am so it’s okay.” “I’m sorry but the Colonel isn’t seeing anyone today…and you are no exception,” the girl repeated. “Look we aren’t leaving until we speak with Rex,” Hotaru furiously said, but the girl responded by drawing her blade. Hotaru winced as all of a sudden two blades clashed in front of his face. The girl’s eyes widen with shock as Akio had intercepted her blade. “That’s the first time someone managed to block by fastest strike,” the girl said with approval in her voice. “How long have you been training?” “My whole life,” Akio simply said as the two withdrew their blades. The door behind the girl opened and an old man poked his head out of it. “Lucina what is all the ruckus going on out here,” he asked as he noticed the group behind her. “Oh! Izumi come on in,” he said as he recognized Izumi. “But sir you ordered me to not let anyone in,” Lucina began but Rex waved his hands to cut her off. “And to that I say Rawr! Izumi and her friends are allowed at any time,” Rex stepped aside to let the four in. “I’m sorry about that,” Rex said as the group sat down on some couches. “Lucina is a fine soldier although she can be a little stiff at times.” “Well she certainly has experience with using a blade,” Akio said. “You have a fine taste in a swordsman.” “Thank you. She has been training to be a soldier ever since she was a wee little lass. Anyway what can I do for you,” Rex asked as he sat behind his desk? “We were wondering if you could tell us anything about…my parents,” Izumi asked. Rex sighed. “Since the day years ago I told you about their disappearance, we haven’t come any closer to finding any clues about their location.” “Oh,” Izumi said while being unable to hide her disappointment. “So we came all this way for nothing,” Satoru said. “There is one thing that recently popped up that you guys may be able to help us out with,” Rex suddenly said, causing the group to perk up. “Have any of you heard about a group called “The Remnants?” In unison, the four all said, “Yes!” “Oh. Well it seems that this group has been discovered in a nearby merchant town to the east. I will have to discuss the details with my superior but if it all works out then…” Before he could say anymore, the door flung open and a 28 year old officer entered the room. He had an intense smile on his face as he casually entered the room. A vein popped up on Rex’s face. “You should be at work right now Lieutenant.” “I just had to take a break after I learned that ACTN’s little kiddies had arrived,” the newcomer cheerfully said. “Wait a second. You know our teacher,” Hotaru asked? “That’s right. The name is Lieutenant Dianted and you all need to come with me!” Section heading Write the second section of your page here.